Beside u
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Mark tidak pernah Khawatir bagaimana kondisinya setelah membaca artikel sampah mengenai berita pacarnya. Yang justru ia khawatirkan adalah kekasihnya. Bagaimana ia? Apa baik-baik saja? Markhyuck! Markchan! Ganyam. Delete soon!


Mark tidak pernah Khawatir bagaimana kondisinya setelah membaca artikel sampah mengenai berita pacarnya. Yang justru ia khawatirkan adalah kekasihnya. Bagaimana ia? Apa baik-baik saja?

* * *

 **MARKHYUCK!**

 **MARK x HAECHAN!**

* * *

Mark belum pernah merasakan begitu ingin membunuh orang disekitarnya, dan detik ini ia benar-benar berniat membunuh banyak orang dengan kursi kosong disebelahnya. Ia terdiam, pegangan pada handphonenya mengerat. Sejenak menghela nafas panjang, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Hari yang berat, batinnya.

Sejak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Haechan memiliki hubungan baik dengan para Sasaeng Fans, bahkan mungkin menjorok kearah yang memungkinkan bahwa Haechan dating dengan salah satu dari mereka, Mark hanya mampu mengusap dada sabar. Ia tak perlu menanyakan perihal ini pada Haechan, karena pada dasarnya Haechan tak akan pernah mengambil resiko dengan berpacaran dengan sasaeng Fan. Lagipula Haechan itu miliknya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaima keadaan Haechan hari ini. Tadi pagi, Taeyong mengajaknya latihan dan Haechan malah memilih diam di dorm. Alasannya sedang malas latihan karena tidak enak badan, dan selanjutnya Mark hanya mengendik acuh lalu meminta Haechan menghubunginya saat sesuatu terjadi.

"Pulanglah."

Satu suara berhasil membuat Mark terlonjak kaget, bahkan ia hampir jatuh dari kursinya karena kaget setengah mati. Ia mengaddah, dan Taeyong tengah tersenyum sembari mengusap pelan rambutnya.

"Haechan membutuhkanmu."

* * *

Cklek~

Jaehyun menatap was-was kearah pintu dorm NCT yang terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Pikirnya, mungkin saja manager-nya yang datang lalu meminta Haechan menjelaskan semua masalah yang tengah terjadi. Namun, saat melihat rambut blonde menyembul dari balik pintu ia menghela nafas lega. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Mark menutup pintu dengan perlahan, lalu melepas sepatunya dan berjalan memasuki dorm.

"Hyung."panggil Mark, saat Jaehyun melambai singkat kearahnya.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau pulang cepat. Haechan ada dikamarnya, sedari tadi tertutup. Aku inginnya masuk, tapi sepertinya lebih baik jika aku diam. Jadi Mark, silahkan tenangkan kekasihmu. Aku tahu dia masih terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan skandal seperti ini."ucap Jaehyun sambil menatap Mark. Mark mengangguk lalu memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah terburu.

 _Apa kekasihnya baik-baik saja, saat ia tak ada?_

* * *

"Haechan-ah –"panggilnya setelah memasuki kamar. Mark terdiam membatu ketika mendengar isak tangis seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia mendekati tubuh yang tertutupi selimut tersebut, lalu membukanya dengan perlahan.

"Mark Hyung–"liri Haechan ditengah tangisnya saat Mark duduk diujung Ranjangnya sembari tersenyum menenangkan. Diusapnya rambut surai kecokelatan milik Haechan, lalu usapannya turun kearah pipi Haechan dan mengusap liquid bening yang mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Jangan menangis."

"Apa mereka semua membenciku?"tanyanya, dan Mark menggeleng singkat.

"Mereka semua terlalu mencintaimu, Chan-ah."

"Tapi, apa dengan seperti ini Hyung?"

Mark tersenyum lagi, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Haechan. Memeluknya erat, dan memerangkapnya dengan kehangatan.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka."

"Aku takut sekali–hyung."

Haechan membalas pelukan Mark sama eratnya. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Mark yang memabukan.

"Jangan pernah takut, saat banyak orang yang mencintaimu. Kau hanya terlalu baik, dan mereka menyalah artikan kebaikanmu. Aku, disini untukmu. Kami disini, bersamamu. Fansmu selalu ada untukmu."ucap Mark dengan suara lembutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena pada dasarnya, perasaannya pun sama sakitnya dengan perasaan Haechan.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku, Hyung? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, dan berita itu tiba-tiba muncul. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini–"

"–Mereka bahkan memintaku untuk keluar dari grup. Aku –aku.. "

Mark menggenggam jemari Haechan yang berada dibalik selimut. Ia tersenyum, dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak akan. Tidak akan terjadi hal seperti itu, percayalah padaku. Itu hanya ulah mereka yang iri padamu, sayang. Nanti, jika Manager memintamu menjelaskan segalanya, aku akan menemani. Kau tidak sendiri."

Haechan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya dilindungi. Tapi pada detik ini, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Menyenangkan dan begitu menenangkan. Ia bersyukur karena dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintainya.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Mark mengangguk lalu tertawa kecil saat melihat Haechan dengan mata dan hidung memerah kini malah memandanginya. Dicubitnya pelan pipi Haechan, lalu dikecupnya secara singkat bibir kemerahan milik Haechan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, asal kau tahu itu."

 **END**

Ini gajelas, dan lebih baik gausah dibaca. Aku gapeduli sama kata-katanya atau bahkan dialognya – aku udah pengen nulis ini dari kemaren, tapi kehambat sama mood. Selalu saja seperti itu TT

Haechan itu terlalu baik. Aku pikir kayak gitu, ya. Aku pikir Voice Note yang mengatas namakan dia gada yang janggal sama ucapannya. Well, aku pikir dia masih terlalu polos. Dan demi tuhan, teknologi udah semakin canggih. Hatter bisa melakukan segal hal buat menjatuhkan salah satu idol yang dia benci. Jadi, kayaknya ini emang persiapannya udah cukup mateng dan udah dibuat konspirasi TT

Aku sayaaaaang banget sama Haechan, dan percaya kalo dia gabakal lakuin hal ini. Dia orang yang sadar pas ada Sasaeng Fan-nya Mark dan lapor ke Manager. Jadi gamungkin la, ya \~~/

Ps : Aku pen banget bikin GC Markhyuck, tapi gatau dimana TT

Sekian, dan Maaf abal-abal. Ini cuman pemikiranku, delete soon wkwkwk ^^


End file.
